Quiero tener un bebé, Hermione
by MariSeverus
Summary: Y todo gracias a un sueño que tuve.


Nada es de Mari, solo la idea y el OC. Basado en otro sueño (debo dejar de soñar con eso xD). Personajes y demases le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>Estaba dormida allí, desde hacía un par de horas. 2 o 3 quizá. Estaba exhausta, me temía. Había sido un día largo y yo ansiaba poder unírmele pronto. Yo esperaba poder dormir a su lado, abrazarla, sentirme igual que ella. Sin preocupaciones, solo dentro de sueños sin sentido. Hasta que fuese el amanecer.<p>

Pero me había demorado, Albus me había entretenido hasta casi el amanecer y en cuanto llegué hasta el despacho, simplemente me senté en la cama y apenas pude quitarme los zapatos. Me dejé caer allí y me cubrí con las cobijas, meditando. Había sido un día largo, pesado, difícil. Bien, ya comprendían el punto.

Me di la vuelta, mirando por sobre el hombro de ella. Dormía tan profundo, que ni cuenta se había dado de que ya había llegado y yo no tenía el valor de despertarla, así que me moví poco a poco. La rodee con mis brazos, lo más silencioso que pude y coloqué mi cabeza junto a su hombro. En modo de reflexión.

Hasta que me dormí. Hasta que al final pude descansar y entonces, mi mente viajó por tantos lugares a la vez, que apenas me daba cuenta de que soñaba. Brinqué ligeramente, sentí que me caía de una enorme montaña y que de repente terminaba en esta cama otra vez.

Pero estaba solo, no comprendía exactamente dónde estaba ella. En fin, mientras estaba allí en la cama, escuché un llanto estridente y me levanté sobresaltado.

Junto a mí, en una cuna, había un bebé. No, una bebé pequeña. de seguro unos dos años y medio. Estaba allí, llorando y yo no sabía qué hacer. Me incliné para tomarla y la miré. Se quedó quieta de inmediato.

Me recordó tanto a mi esposa; que simplemente no pude dejar de mirar a sus pequeños ojos caramelo, mientras ella colocaba sus manos sobre mi rostro y palpaba las formas, de pronto tan contenta.

Balbuceaba algunas cosas. "Papá" era una de ellas. Sonreí suavemente al escucharla. Como si en verdad yo fuera su padre. Pero la realidad era que ni mi esposa y yo teníamos hijos. No lo habíamos pensado realmente.

Y la senté en la cama, mientras ella daba vueltas allí y brincaba en las almohadas. Giraba de cabeza, rodaba entre ellas, parecía muy divertida. Y le encantaba que yo la mirase. Le prestara atención. Halaba mi mano para ir a algún lugar, pero yo era, obviamente, mucho más pesado que ella y la veía resbalarse en la cama.

Se daba la vuelta para mirarme, para saber si allí estaba.

Y al final, terminé jugando con ella. La alzaba de la cama, la ponía de cabeza con mis manos, su melodiosa risa era todo lo que escuchaba en aquella habitación. Eso y su voz, llamándome una y otra vez.

Luego de aquello, fue hora de comer. En realidad, yo no cocinaba. Mi esposa Hermione era quien cocinaba para ambos. ¡Qué inútil resultaba ser, que yo no pudiera cocinar! Respiré y me pregunté, me dije, que no podía fallarle.

Caminé hasta una curiosa cocina que estaba en donde se suponía estaba mi despacho y abrí las alacenas.

Agua de arroz, papilla, muchas cosas que supuse los bebés comían. Debía calentarlo, dárselo en un tazón o tal vez un biberón. No sabía con qué debía empezar. Medité una vez más. ¿Qué debía hacer si se tratara de Hermione Granger? Si ella estuviera aquí y tuviésemos una hija que cuidar...

Un biberón, agua de arroz. Supuse era lo mejor. Calenté aquella mezcla con mi varita y al final, a la temperatura que creí adecuada, lo coloqué en el biberón.

Lo puse en sus manos. Ella parecía feliz de ello, mientras estaba sentada en el sofá, jugando con la comida.

Bien. Problema uno, resuelto. Supuse que nada más sucedería.

Pero estaba equivocado.

La hora de juegos continuó. De pronto teníamos un enorme patio y al final, ella estaba tan llena de tierra, como jamás había visto. ¡Tocaba todo! Babosas, piedras, todo le parecía divertido. Se había caído una vez y sollozaba en el suelo, adolorida. Se había hecho una pequeña raspadura en una rodilla y lloraba como si muriera a través de aquella herida. Me incliné y sonreí, tocándola con la punta de mi varita.

Estaba completamente cerrada, limpia. Pero ella seguía llorando, parecía asustada. Supuse que debía levantarla del suelo, sostenerla. Eso hice. Se aferró a mí, limpiando su sucio rostro lleno de lágrimas y moquillo, contra mi túnica.

Supuse también, que un buen baño era lo que necesitaba.

Tampoco sabía cómo debía hacerlo pero de todas formas, intuí que se trataba de lo mismo que una persona adulta.

Preparé la tina con agua tibia, nada que pudiera quemarla. Coloqué lo necesario, jabones, champú. Un pato de hule, que al final no supe para qué servía, pero ella parecía entretenida con el muñeco, mientras yo la sostenía a ella y a las toallas.

La coloqué en el suelo para desvestirla. Ella parecía interesada en el pato, así que pude hacerlo sin mayor prisa. La observé mientras ella estaba allí, sin nada puesto y ni frío sentía. Solo jugaba con el pato.

No era de esos niños que se quejaban en los baños. Era muy tranquila. La coloqué en la tina y de inmediato, el juego había comenzado.

Salpicaduras por todos lados. Jabón en el suelo, el enjuague estaba en otra parte, derramándose y ella chapoteaba feliz, con aquel pato.

Jamás había experimentado aquello. Y se rascaba los ojos, mientras el jabón ardía un poco, pero continuaba jugando luego.

A la hora de dormir, ya tenía sus pijamas, mientras la secaba. Luego de haber aprendido a colocar un pañal, que me había tomado más de dos intentos, ella bostezaba y parecía cansada. Susurraba papá mientras la colocaba en la cuna y miraba aquel pato de hule. Rascándose los ojos.

"No luches contra el sueño", le susurré y ella se dio la vuelta. Boca abajo, ignorándome por completo.

Al final; así se había dormido, mientras yo acariciaba sus cabellos negros y al finalizar...me iba a dormir como ella.

Esperaba despertar y verla nuevamente. Y sin embargo, al hacerlo, me encontré solo en aquella cama y en mi despacho de siempre.

Hermione me esperaba afuera con una taza de café.

— ¡Has dormido de más! ¿Regresaste tarde, cariño?

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí suavemente, sentándome en mi escritorio y tomando la taza de café de sus manos. Me acomodé en la mesa, mientras ella se acercaba a mí y se abría un espacio entre mis piernas, acariciando mi rostro con delicadeza.

— ¿Tuviste pesadillas que no te dejaron dormir? Me hubieras dicho y así...

Pero no. Volví a negar con la cabeza y ella me observó, desconcertada. Esperó mientras yo terminaba de beber mi café y colocaba la taza sobre la mesa y regresaba la mirada hacia el punto inicial, para encararla.

— No. En realidad, tuve un sueño muy agradable.

Me miró y suspiró, sonriendo. Entrelazando sus manos con las mías y esperando el resto de la historia.

— Y eso me hizo reflexionar. — dije mientras me disponía a bajarme. Ella se apartó para darme espacio y al bajar, la tomé entre mis brazos por sorpresa y la levanté del suelo. — ¿Por qué no tenemos hijos? No lo sé, hacemos algo diferente para variar.

Se echó a reír mientras yo caminaba hacia la habitación y trancaba la puerta con uno de mis pies. Lo último que escuché fue su comentario.

— ¡Ay Severus...pero claro!


End file.
